


Fifteen Minutes

by IThoughtOfRhinos



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Georgetown Days, Georgetown mention, Humor, Willicia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThoughtOfRhinos/pseuds/IThoughtOfRhinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Alicia get some time alone before a deposition. Complete fluff and humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> My first Willicia fic. Enjoy.

He scanned the entire area slowly, a habit he picked up at Georgetown. The couple “discussing” sweaters in the men’s department would be divorcing within the next two months, the man at the jewelry counter was buying something expensive for his mistress, and the man standing amongst the cashmere scarves and Isotoner gloves was a convicted felon, he guessed by his posture that he had spent at least 5 years in prison. All things he had become an expert at recognizing in his many years of experience. Sometimes he thought it had jaded him. Sometimes he thought he had been doing this far too long.

After plotting the political and legal outcomes of everyone near the shoe department, his eyes fell on a furrowed brow giving way to intense brown eyes, and deep red, satin lips. He wondered briefly if there was ever a time when the whole world was quiet. If it ever was, he was sure she would be the cause for the silence. Her lips were parted slightly as she observed her feet.

“I’m sorry, Will” she said pleadingly, “I promise I am hurrying.”

“Alicia, it’s fine. Take your time. We don’t have to be at the deposition for another fifteen minutes, and we are practically across the street.”

He meant for his words to be reassuring, but he knew the mention of time had worried her more. Will decided it might be best to keep quiet. Instead of resuming his scan of the department store, he began taking an inventory of her face. Those eyes, focused and warm, her cheeks that crinkled when she laughed, those lips.

He was briefly transported to watching her pour over law books in the library a million years ago when they were back on school. He thought that she was gorgeous even then. Completely untouchable to him, with his scrubby faded jeans and grey Georgetown sweatshirt, sleeves pushed up his arms. What must he look like to her? She sat with her legs tucked in her chair, coolly cradling a book and wrapped in an oversized sweater.

“Excuse me; do you know where I could find a copy of Law School for Dummies?”

She laughed before she even looked up from her book, and when she did, she was smiling so brilliantly that he almost forgot to breathe. He was pinned to that spot, probably for eternity, as long as she kept smiling, and as long as he could make her laugh like that.

Alicia shifted suddenly, retorting him to reality. A smile curled the corner of his mouth as he watched her pulling on a pair of black heels. They were identical to the ones she had broken in their rush out of their hotel that morning.

He watched the sway of her hips, and admired the confidence in her gate as she approached a nearby mirror. Lost in his thoughts, he placed his hands in his pockets, and leaned casually against a display that gave way almost immediately, causing him to flounder as he stumbled.

“Will?” He heard her ask.

“Yeah?” He choked out, righting himself and straightening his jacket and tie, and the display.

She arched her eyebrow at him, giving him a quizzical look before blinding him with a smile that could have drowned out the sun. 

“Are we good?” she laughed.

“Yeah.” He nodded, answering too quickly.

Alicia blinked at him and shook her head. “Okay…” Her eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled. “Come on, we are going to be late.” She laughed as she walked toward the counter. Will grabbed her hand as she passed. She shook her head at him with a smile and let her fingers slip through his hand. 

Alicia dumped the box containing her old shoes in a trashcan outside of the store with a glare. Will wrapped his arm around her waist as he strode up beside her and pressed his lips to her temple.

“Will!” She protested, looking startled.

“Alicia” he responded, mocking her tone. “We are a million miles from anyone.” He turned her to face him, his eyes meeting hers, pleading, come on, just this once. Nearby, cars splashed through the rain damp streets, giving her a noise to focus on besides the thudding of her pulse.

“What’s the occasion?” she surrendered, offering him a smile that he quickly returned.

“I was thinking about Alicia Cavanaugh. God, I had the hots for her.”

Alicia rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Well, that, and I just spent half an hour watching you buy shoes.”

Will raised his hands to her smiling face and gently urged her forward. She closed her eyes, anticipating his soft, full lips; she shivered in response as they met hers. They were quickly caught up, the soft click of lips parting and reconnecting drowned out the din of the busy street. Will smiled against her, pulling her forward and pressing their bodies together. He was amused by the idea of two professional adults making out on the sidewalk. His bliss was broken by the feeling of Alicia pulling away. 

“MmmmWill” she sighed, “The depositions.”

“Mhmm” he responded nodding and closing his eyes, trying earnestly to pull her into another kiss.

“Will!” She laughed.

He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. “I think the depositions can wait for ten minutes.” He kissed her again, grazing her bottom lip with his teeth.

“Only ten?” she pouted.

He smiled down at her. “Fifteen.”


End file.
